


After A Long Day Is Over

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Cravity (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherhood, Growth, Healing, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I guess technically?, Medical Inaccuracies, i'm gonna be honest i don't remember what i normally tag this series, other characters are mentioned but not really interacted with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Jeonghan had studied hybrid medicine wanting to help hybrids, graduating and working for the hospital in Seoul all but ruined any hope he had of actually helping hybrids. The day he quit the hospital and went home with the hybrid he was supposed to put down instead of killing him changed his world views, his life, and eventually landed both of them on a happier path in life once more.
Series: On the Right Road [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	After A Long Day Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> right warnings are a thing. i will 100% forget important warnings for this fic because it was a long day of work today and my brain doesn't want to do the thing where it makes the words go 
> 
> WARNGINGS!!!!!!  
> \- referenced/implied experimentation  
> \- implied past abuse  
> \- implied past rape  
> \- discussion of euthanasia  
> \- basically if you've read the others you know what you're getting into 
> 
> this takes place as the most recent in whatever the official timeline is...after the seungmin and jeongin fics Wish My Luck to a Brighter Future i think is the fic it's after 
> 
> oh also i did my best to research hemophilia (watch that not be how it's spelled lol) but i'm completely useless when it comes to medical stuff so take it as you will i did my best but my general feelings on anything biology related are yuck, i did my best to be accurate but if it's not right well people don't have animal dna either so consider it a scientific liberty of a hybrid au
> 
> that's all the important stuff enjoy :)

Getting a degree in Hybrid medicine had supposed to be about helping hybrids. Jeonghan had only wanted to be able to help others and it was a better field for a job market than veterinary or medicine at the moment. Which meant when he had been hired by Seoul Hybrid Hospital right after graduation he had been thrilled. After two years here he was ready to quit completely and go work as a waiter instead. It was like he was helping no one at all. All the hybrids that came in were hurting and sick and so many of them were obviously not taken care of or cared for by their owners. Many of them were afraid of their owners. He had treated so many abused cats and bunnies that Jeonghan was ready to completely denounce the human race on a whole. And the worst part was none of his coworkers saw any problem with it. There had been many many bad days working for Seoul Hybrid Hospital, but today really took the cake.

The man had walked in dragging a thin, delicate looking hybrid after him and harshly shoved him at the table. The boy looked young but he was older than most hybrids that breeders had would still have with them and not have put in a shelter and this man was obviously his breeder.

“Mr. Lee?” asked Jeonghan checking he had the right patient.

“Yes,” said the breeder crossing his arms. “This shouldn’t take long.” The hybrid had carefully climbed up onto the table, his arm was visibly bruising by the second from where the breeder had held him earlier. He was shaking and looked a cross between terrified and resigned.

“Alright, what is his breed?” asked Jeonghan.

“Acmon Blue Butterfly,” said the breeder and Jeonghan had not been expecting that at all. Butterfly hybrids were insanely rare. You only found them when people specifically asked for them. There were maybe three of them in the entire world. Supposedly they were far more delicate and difficult to keep healthy and as such often died young. They didn’t make money for breeders so they weren’t a common hybrid in any way.

“I’m part of a group working on the DNA deficiencies in butterfly hybrids. Specifically we’re attempting to keep the wings,” said the breeder clinically as if he wasn’t talking about an entire being’s life. “They’re really only very delicate when they’re young, they grow out of that quite fast anymore. But obviously we haven’t solved the wing issue yet. This one as I’m sure you can tell is too old to really be a pet for some socialite wanting something exotic. And I can’t sell him or use him for the tests, he’s defective and I can’t have it carrying over. You see how he’s bruising? He gets nose bleeds too often as well and that’s messy. No shelter would take him and no one will buy him.” The breeder was here to have him euthanized. Why had Jeonghan been given them? His director knew he couldn’t deal with these cases. His director was an asshole, of course he’d given them to Jeonghan, he had been trying for years to force Jeonghan to desensitize to this like a normal person. Jeonghan was done. He wasn’t doing this anymore.

“Well, sir, off of a basic assumption I would guess he has Hemophilia, probably A and definitely a mild variation. The usual treatment of it should still work,” said Jeonghan.

“I am not keeping this hybrid,” said the breeder raising an eyebrow. “I have no use for this hybrid and no one will buy him.” The boy’s shoulders slumped and he squeezed his eyes shut. His hair was a pale blue and scattered flecks of orange and white dusted his cheek bones. He looked so young and so scared even if his chart claimed he was well into adulthood for a hybrid, even as a human he counted as an adult at this point. Jeonghan was a little surprised the breeder had held onto him for so long. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t killing this boy.

“I’ll pay you what it would cost to euthanize him,” said Jeonghan, “if you’ll sign ownership papers, right now.” The breeder smirked.

“Even better. Planning to experiment on your own?” he asked agreeing quickly and digging through his pockets to pull out the appropriate papers and a purple id booklet. Jeonghan didn’t dignify that with an answer and got through the processes as quickly as he could and escorted the man out to the front desk. When he stepped back into the room the hybrid hadn’t moved from the table at all though he looked up with wide eyes.

“Okay, let’s get home,” said Jeonghan, “I can pick up the medicine you need on the way. The ID says your name is Chan, is that right?”

“Yes, sir,” said Chan quickly nodding his head. He carefully climbed off the table, likely trying to avoid bruising more. The flecks of color across his cheeks shimmered iridescent in the light and Jeonghan wasn’t at all sure why anyone wouldn’t just pay for the treatment. He never had understood that. Jeonghan led Chan out and gathered his things. He didn’t want to grab Chan’s hand incase he hurt him accidentally and Jeonghan wasn’t sure he wouldn’t need his hands, so he got Chan to hold on tightly to the back of his shirt as he led him through the hospital down to the bottom floor. Jeonghan had a brief conversation with his boss to let him know he wasn’t coming back and then proceeded to lead Chan out to the car. It took several minutes to get Chan properly buckled in and Jeonghan took a moment to breathe.

“Okay,” he said. “Lunch, medicine, proper clothes. I need to figure out where you’re living in my apartment. It’s a studio apartment so we’ll have to find space.”

“Do you expect me to respond?” asked Chan hesitantly. His head was down, pointed toward his lap, but brown eyes were peeking up at Jeonghan through the colorful fringe of his hair. He looked so young and so scared and Jeonghan wished suddenly that he had been able to protect this boy and all the others like him. 

“Only if you want too,” said Jeonghan. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, by the way, so I supposed your name is technically Yoon Chan now. Do you like being called Chan? I didn’t even ask. Fuck, I should be better at this. They don’t teach you what to do when you take a hybrid home in medical school.”

“The others growing up called me Dino,” said Chan quietly and hesitantly. Like he was trying to throw Jeonghan a bone, like he was worried about the fact Jeonghan was stressing, like he wasn’t at all worried about being completely uprooted from his previous life.

“Dino?” asked Jeonghan, “we can put that on your tag if you prefer it then.” Dino nodded though looked surprised.

“You’re getting me a collar?” he asked.

“Of course. You need one if you go anywhere,” said Jeonghan nodding. “I’m sure we can find light weight ones online that won’t cause bruising. And you shouldn’t have problems once we get the medicine, because it is definitely a mild case. I’ll need to get you a medical tag too.”

“Am I allowed to ask questions, master?” asked Dino and Jeonghan nodded quickly.

“Yes. Please do,” said Jeonghan. “Um, and maybe you could call me Jeonghan-hyung instead?”

“Okay,” said Dino sounding unsure about that but unwilling to tell him no. “What’s a studio apartment?”

“It means there’s just the room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Sometimes the kitchen is in the room,” said Jeonghan nodding. “All open. We need to get you a bed because I only have the one. What kind would you want?” Dino looked surprised at that.

“A bed?” he asked and Jeonghan was ready to bang his head against the steering wheel until he managed to get himself into a parallel dimension with no hybrids. Maybe he’d have pursued music in that world. That’d be nice.

“Yes,” said Jeonghan, “a bed and pillows and a blanket and everything else you could ever want.”

“Oh,” said Dino nodding. “That’s nice. Can I have a floating one?”

“A hammock?” asked Jeonghan surprised and Dino nodded and rubbed his arms self consciously.

“I like being high up,” he explained, “and well. I’m supposed to have wings, so I’ve got all the flight instincts, but I can’t actually fly. But I really don’t want to be a bother but it’s probably cheaper than a real bed anyway, right?” Jeonghan nodded again. That made a lot of sense both the flight instincts and Dino wanting to make sure Jeonghan wasn’t spending too much money on him and Jeonghan would like to complain about that, but seeing as he had just quit his job with no job to go to instead it would probably be wise to look for cheaper options if possible.

“We’ll find a good one,” he said. “You can pick and everything.” Dino continued to look surprised and Jeonghan needed to get started. They needed to get supplies and food and then Jeonghan was going to need to start on job applications. He didn’t have the money to open a clinic of his own right now and definitely didn’t have the clientele for it or any understanding of how to run one. Priorities first, food, shopping, and then job searching once Dino was settled in his apartment.

“Okay,” said Jeonghan, “we’re going to start with picking up food because you probably need to eat and I definitely need to eat.” Dino didn’t respond to that just watched him with wide eyes. He was visibly nervous but looked far less afraid than he had in the hospital only minutes ago. His breeder had definitely informed him that he was going to die in there today, it was the only explanation. Jeonghan already hated the euthanasia practices but he really hated it on hybrids that knew and understood what it meant. It was supposed to be more humane. There was nothing humane about them knowing that their owners and doctors were going to kill them for something treatable or even nothing at all. Jeonghan hadn’t ever taken a hybrid home before, hadn’t even considered it because it seemed like a lot of work and he really didn’t have the room for it. But Dino seemed like he would probably be pretty low maintenance. Exotic hybrids were supposed to be more intelligent and easy to teach to take care of their own basic needs, so this could probably work. How hard could it be.

As it turned out it was both more and less difficult than Jeonghan had been expecting. Dino had no problems taking care of himself and feeding himself and cleaning up, but he didn’t say anything to Jeonghan about things he might need. He didn’t seek out affection at all, which was uncommon in every hybrid, though admittedly Jeonghan knew next to nothing about insect hybrids. And he often flinched or acted surprised or afraid of Jeonghan’s reactions to anything. He avoided sitting on any of the chairs and didn’t go anywhere near Jeonghan’s bed in the corner at all. In fact anytime he wasn’t huddled in the hanging cocoon hammock bed they had found the only other place Jeonghan could regularly find him was on top of the bookshelf. Jeonghan was splitting his time between trying to find a new job and trying to find information on butterfly hybrids. He was getting nowhere with either. Changing his search to exotic hybrids had done nothing to help either. He was very very lost and felt like he was drowning. He needed help, or a break, or really anything. A job would be a good start. The problem was no clinic in Seoul would take him since they checked references and talked to his previous boss who had nothing good to say. By the end of the month Jeonghan was at his wits end and was getting ready to start applying for customer service positions. He was going to need to support himself, Dino, and be able to buy Dino’s medicine and money was slipping away by the day. He shoved himself away from the desk and rubbed his hand down his face. He glanced over to the bed in the corner where just the tip of Dion’s blue hair was peeking out. He needed to find a job fast. He was probably Dino’s only chance. He groaned and looked back at the computer. Applications to be a waiter it was then. His cell vibrated against the desk and he picked it up frowning at the contact name.

“Jihoonie, it’s late,” he said picking it up, “does Jun know you’re still up.”

“It’s late? I didn’t think it was that late. Oh shit, he’s gonna kill me,” muttered Jihoon. “Why are you awake at this time?”

“Job searching,” said Jeonghan bitterly.

“Finally gonna quit the hospital? That’s good. You hate it there,” said Jihoon.

“No, I did quit. About a month ago, walked out mid shift. The problem is my boss was a dick and no one in Seoul will hire a hybrid doctor with a bad recommendation from SHH,” said Jeonghan shaking his head. “How are you and Junhui-ah? And Mingyu-ah too? He’s not still losing feather’s right?”

“No, we found a bird specialist in Brazil that we video called with,” said Jihoon. “Mingyu-ah’s all good now. We’re trying to figure out how to put a loft bed in the dorm for him too.” About three years ago Jihoon and Junhui’s idol duo had been gifted a rare bird hybrid in the form of Mingyu, by an exotic hybrid breeder that jumped through all the right legal hoops in order to get him to them. Apparently the breeder’s daughter was a huge fan and their music had changed her life and helped her get through some kind of grave illness. Jeonghan wasn’t keen on the particulars of how, but his old friend turned idol had somehow become co-guardian of a Leer’s McCaw hybrid and then accidentally become a major player in the animal rights movements trying to keep the original bird that Mingyu shared DNA with from going extinct. There was a lot going on with Jihoon’s idol career that Jeonghan didn’t really follow, but he liked being able to support his friend.

“You know you can crash with us for a bit if you need to while you job hunt, hyung,” said Jihoon, “there’s room here and I really think this is a good thing. You hated that job.”

“I can’t,” said Jeonghan, “Jihoon, I quit because I bought a hybrid instead of euthanizing him.”

“Oh. So you what got a puppy or a cat? Some sick little kid to take care of?” asked Jihoon. “That’s probably good too. You could use some company, hyung, and you like helping people.”

“Dino-yah’s a butterfly hybrid, he’s Hemophilic, and his birth year is 99,” said Jeonghan. Jihoon was quiet a minute.

“Hang on, I just got back to the dorm. Let me ask Junhui what he thinks,” said Jihoon. There’s muffled talking on the other line and then Junhui’s voice takes over for Jihoon.

“Hi, hyung, Jihoon-ah says you need a job fast? And adopted a butterfly?” asked Junhui.

“Yes,” said Jeonghan, “I’m so lost. I can’t find nearly any kind of information at all on butterfly hybrids and I’m having even less luck with jobs.”

“You know a couple idols have been in the news recently talking about hybrid rights. That might be something you like, hyung. Have you looked into that?”

“Can’t say I have,” said Jeonghan frowning. “Isn’t the only thing out there the extremist group? 247?”

“Yes though it’s my understanding they’re not as extremist as the news would like us to believe. You know I’m friends with a few international idols,” said Junhui, “BamBam’s got an exotic hybrid and he reached out to us to offer help when Mingyu-ah joined us. His friend owns a clinic.”

“That’s nice, but it won’t make a difference if my boss from my last job continues to screw me over,” said Jeonghan.

“From what I understand, Bangtan Hybrid Clinic is about as anti SHH as a clinic can get,” said Junhui, “it may be your best bet. Anyway, you should get some rest, hyung. Stressing isn’t going to fix anything. I’m going to force Jihoon into bed.”

“Goodnight, Junhui-ah,” said Jeonghan nodding. Junhui echoed the sentiment and cut off the call. Jeonghan looked at his phone for a moment before setting it back on the desk and turning back to his computer. Bangtan Hybrid Clinic. It was at least worth a look.

By morning Jeonghan had applied to Bangtan Hybrid Clinic and read up all he could on 247. There was a lot of information and he was a little overwhelmed but a lot of what they said Jeonghan agreed with. Some of it he wasn’t totally sure about, but the basics all sounded like good things. They were anti euthanasia and wanted abuse of hybrids to be classified as domestic abuse as well as sexual assault to be able to be tried as a crime, at their most basic. There was a lot of information on smuggling and abduction and how hybrids were humans with ears and tails, and Jeonghan would need to do more research before he understood the science behind all of it, but they seemed to know what they were talking about. He hadn’t expected to be woken up by a phone call at 7:30 in the morning, but he jerked awake where he fell asleep at his desk to his cell phone ringing. He picked it up quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Yoon Jeonghan?”

“Yes, this is him,” said Jeonghan.

“Great, this is Mingi from Bangtan Hybrid Clinic. You put in an application last night and Dr. Kim would like to meet with you this morning. Can you be here at 8:30 or do you need more time for travel?” Jeonghan sat upright immediately.

“I can be there by 8:30. Thank you so much. Do I need to bring anything specific?”

“A resume would be good but nothing in particular. This is just to see if you will fit well with the clinic or not,” said Mingi, “we will see you soon.”

“Great. Thank you so much,” said Jeonghan and Mingi hung up. Jeonghan bolted out of the chair. He needed to collect everything and get dressed and be out the door in fifteen minutes to get there on time. He was dressed and gathering all the right paperwork when he realized he couldn’t leave Dino here alone. They had tried him staying alone for a grocery run earlier in the month and it had gone poorly. Dino hated being alone more than anything.

“Shit,” he muttered. He shoved the rest of the paperwork into his folder and hurried over to Dino’s bed.

“Dino-yah, Dino-yah, I need you to wake up,” said Jeonghan trying not to be too loud but loud enough to stir the boy. Dino sat up and blinked at him blearily. It was adorable and he looked about half his age.

“Mmm, hyung? What’s wrong?” asked Dino rubbing at his eyes. Jeonghan giggled at the sight.

“You look like such a little kid in the morning, Dino-yah,” he said fondly. “Sorry to wake you. I need you to get ready to go. I need to leave in seven minutes. I have an interview at a clinic this morning.” Dino hurried to clamor out of his bed and almost collapsed on the floor, Jeonghan was quick to catch him wanting to prevent any too severe bruising.

“Aish, Dino-yah, you’re like a cute toddler in the morning,” he said shaking his head.

“Sorry, hyung,” said Dino blinking at him with the biggest eyes he could. It hadn’t taken the hybrid long at all to figure out if he gave Jeonghan the biggest most pitiful eyes he could muster Jeonghan melted and caved every time. Jeonghan laughed and shook his head.

“It’s cute, Dino-yah, don’t worry about it,” said Jeonghan helping him up. “Hurry and get dressed.” Dino hurried to do so and they made it out the door and into the car with all the important things and on time.

“Sorry, I’m foggy in the morning, hyung,” said Dino.

“Really, it’s okay. You can’t help that,” said Jeonghan and Dino’s nose wrinkled slightly, the blue and orange iridescent flecks across his cheeks catching the light as he did.

“Did something happen before?” asked Jeonghan hesitantly. “Is that why you always apologize for that?” Dino shrugged.

“Foggy means clumsy and clumsy means bruises. All young butterfly hybrids bruise easy,” said Dino nodding. “It’s a flaw in the mutation or something. But you also grow out of it fast. I didn’t and got worse. And no one will buy a bruised hybrid and all tests with me are skewed because of my DNA being defective. So, technically yes, I got in trouble if I wasn’t as careful as I should be.”

“You’re not going to be in trouble for that now,” said Jeonghan, “and your medicine should help with the bruising. As long as you aren’t in pain it doesn’t matter to me if you bruise easy.”

“Your kind of like a mom,” said Dino and Jeonghan laughed startled.

“How so?” he asked.

“You keep encouraging me to ask questions and try new things but at the same time are making sure I don’t get hurt. Like waking me up to go with you instead of just leaving me,” said Dino nodding. “I’m pretty sure that’s what a mom does, hyung.”

“Jihoonie did imply I needed someone to baby,” said Jeonghan laughing. “Does that make you my baby, then?” Dino’s nose wrinkled.

“Aren’t I a little old for that?” he asked.

“Have you ever been coddled before?” asked Jeonghan and Dino shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Restricted I think is the better term. Coddling is nice, right? Restriction isn’t.”

“That sounds about right,” said Jeonghan nodding. “And as such, it means you’re allowed to enjoy being taken care of now. And if that makes me parental it makes you my baby.”

“Jeonghan-hyung’s baby,” muttered Dino and then shrugged. “Fine. I suppose there are worse things in the world.” Jeonghan frowned.

“If it bothers you I’ll stop now, Dino-yah,” said Jeonghan.

“It sounds nice” admitted Dino quietly. “I’ll let you know if I decide I hate it, okay, hyung? That’s what you told me to do with everything else.” They had a conversation early on when Jeonghan realized Dino wouldn’t tell him if something was wrong or he didn’t like something Jeonghan did or said and Jeonghan was glad that he was doing better with at least that even after only a few weeks living with him.

“That’s great,” said Jeonghan nodding. “Exactly what I need you to do for me.” Dino nodded and Jeonghan pulled onto the right street.

“I’m sorry about breakfast. We’ll get it right after, okay, Dino-yah?”

“I’m okay, hyung. I’m not hungry yet,” said Dino nodding. Jeonghan nodded and found a place to park.

“Okay, keep your collar on at all times, stay close to me, I don’t know this part of town and I’d rather not risk you getting hurt,” said Jeonghan and Dino nodded again, quickly unbuckling the collar in his lap to carefully put it on. It was the lightest they had been able to find but Dino still avoided wearing it because if he wore it for too long it left light bruises around his neck, the purple tag marking him an exotic hybrid clinked against the silver one with his name on one side and Jeonghan’s phone and address on the other as Dino buckled it around his neck as loosely as possible.

“Ready?” asked Jeonghan and Dino nodded. They left the car and Jeonghan offered Dino his hand to hold the second they were both on the sidewalk and Dino laced his fingers through Jeonghan’s, used to it now after going out with him often enough. Dino had seen owners use leashes on more expensive hybrids in the past, ones that owners were worried about being stolen or losing, Dino was glad Jeonghan preferred holding his hand, leashes seemed incredibly demeaning and very annoying. It only took them a couple minutes to get to the right building and Dino craned his neck to look up and winced when his collar bit into his skin just enough that he knew it would bruise. The building was taller than he was expecting. It looked like it was probably three stories. Jeonghan pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The waiting room was quiet other than a trio of young looking boys, two of them hybrids and one a human, that were near the counter. They were apparently checking in for an appointment.

“Good morning, can I help you?” called a cat hybrid from behind the counter and Jeonghan was a little surprised to see a hybrid behind the counter, much less a cat but made his way over anyway.

“Mingi-ssi called me this morning. I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” said Jeonghan and the cat nodded.

“The doctor,” he said. “You didn’t need to bring your hybrid with you.”

“Dino-yah doesn’t like being alone,” said Jeonghan shaking his head. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“He can stay with us then,” said the cat nodding and then looking at Dino.

“If that’s okay with you,” he said. Dino looked confused and surprised.

“Um, don’t you need to ask your owner?” he asked and the cat blinked at him confused for a moment before realization flashed across his face.

“Oh, no. Mingi-hyung’s not my owner,” he said. “I’m Choi Beomgyu, by the way, nice too meet you. My owner works across the street at Jin’s, he’s a baker. Yeonjun-hyung has secondary ownership rights so I can legally help out here instead of over there because he’s an intern here.”

“Do you want me to stay here?” asked Dino looking at Jeonghan who hesitated.

“He’ll be perfectly safe here,” said the younger human turning to them. “Beomgyu-ah and Mingi-hyung won’t let anything happen to him. Bangtan’s one of the safest places around.”

“Yeah, everyone that works here is super great,” agreed one of the hybrids nodding. “I’ll stay too if you want. It’s cause he’s an exotic hybrid, right? I’m Kim Jeongin, I’m a Fennec Fox. We’re here because Felix-hyung fell out of his loft bed this morning and we need to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“I’m only like the tiniest bit dizzy,” insisted the cat hybrid.

“Hyung said doctor so we’re at the doctor,” said the human shaking his head. “I’m Kim Seungmin, this is Bang Felix.”

“How does that work?” asked Jeonghan curious.

“Well, technically I have secondary guardianship for Felix-hyung,” said Seungmin shaking his head. “Chan-hyung is main owner for both Felix and Jisung and secondary for Jeonginnie. So Felix-hyung and Jisung-hyung are both Bangs and Jeonginnie is a Kim.”

“Long story short. Hyung adopted two hybrids and temporarily adopted a third, then fully adopted a third and his missing human,” said Felix gesturing to Seungmin.

“Felix, you can come on back,” called Taeil from the door.

“Morning, hyung, how are the others?” asked Felix already moving over towards the door, though not quite in a straight line. Seungmin hurried after him.

“Jeonginnie, coming or staying?” he called.

“Staying,” said Jeongin and then the other two and the doctor disappeared down the hallway.

“Well, you’ve met three of five Bangs,” said Mingi.

“Three Bangs and two Kims,” insisted Jeongin.

“Give it up, Innie. We all know you and Seungminnie-hyung are Bangs,” said Beomgyu shaking his head.

“I’ll take you back to Dr. Kim’s office,” said Mingi standing up and Jeonghan nodded.

“Do you want to come with me or stay with them?” he asked Dino who wrinkled his nose again before evidently deciding if Jeongin thought it was safe it was probably fine and that he would rather not be the reason Jeonghan’s interview went wrong.

“I’ll stay,” he announced and Jeonghan nodded.

“Yell if you need me,” he said.

“I will,” said Dino nodding and Jeonghan hurried to follow Mingi through the door to the hallway.

“Here, come around the desk so if patients come in you’re out of the way,” said Beomgyu and both Jeongin and Dino hurried around the desk.

“We introduced ourselves, your name is Dino?” asked Jeongin.

“Yes and no? Yoon Chan officially. But hyung said I didn’t have to be Chan if I didn’t want so my nickname is Dino. The others when I was a kid called me Dino and really I only got called Chan if I fucked up,” said Chan shrugging. “Jeonghan-hyung’s weird, but he’s really really nice. What kind of cat are you, Beomgyu-ssi?”

“I’m a Bengal,” said Beomgyu nodding. “Not to sound rude, but what are you?” Dino brushed his hair out of his face slightly so they could see the flecks of color against his cheeks better.

“I’m an Acmon Blue Butterfly,” he said, “technically I probably shouldn’t be alive. And the only reason I am is cause they were trying to work out the kinks in the butterfly hybrid DNA structure, specifically they wanted to make us less fragile as kids and have wings. Neither worked very well. I’m one of two that actually lived past age eight. The other didn’t have wings either but he grew out of the whole bruising thing and I didn’t. Jeonghan-hyung says I’m Hemophilic type A and that it means something in my blood is missing. But there’s medicine and I don’t bruise nearly as bad now and they go away way faster too. Hyung says the longer we keep doing the treatment the better it will get since I’m apparently a mild case of it. I’m always going to bruise easy even with the medicine, but it won’t cause permanent damage or anything anymore.”

“Oh, wow,” said Jeongin, “so then the color on your cheeks is what your wings would be, right?”

“Yeah,” said Dino nodding. “And there’s more down my spine too, but no wings. I didn’t get antenna or weird eyes either which is a miracle. But I did get the blue hair and it’s a little brittle. We’re trying different shampoo to try and keep it from breaking off in bits.”

“I bet Jackson-hyung would have a book on that,” said Beomgyu nodding, “he owns Got Books down the street if he doesn’t have information on it he can find it.”

“Hey, when were you born?” asked Jeongin, “we’re both 01.”

“99,” said Dino nodding his head. “I’m old as far as butterfly hybrids go and way too old for Jeonghan-hyung to be my first owner.”

“I mean that seems about right actually,” said Beomgyu shaking his head. “If you were part of a group experimenting with butterfly DNA then you’d be older. They would want to hold onto you for as long as they could.” Which made a surprising amount of sense. How smart exactly was Beomgyu? Bengal cats were very expensive, a luxury hybrid, but they were still cats and cats weren’t supposed to be very smart at all. The phone rang and Beomgyu reached over to answer it and then pushed his chair over to the computer while he talked and added someone to a schedule for an appointment.

“How long have you lived with your owner?” asked Jeongin causing Dino to look back to him.

“I think a month,” said Dino frowning. “We don’t do much all the days kinda blur together. There’s not a good way to keep track of time. Hyung’s been trying to find a job since he quit his last one. Apparently, the hospital was a bad place to work.” Jeongin shuddered slightly.

“The hospital is awful,” he said, “I hate that place. I only had to go once with my breeder when I was little and it sucked ass.” Dino was sure he looked surprised at the language.

“Innie’s first owner was Seungmin-hyung,” said Beomgyu nodding. “Most of us aren’t that lucky. And honestly neither was he.”

“What do you mean?” asked Dino frowning.

“Well, I’m a smuggling case, I got passed through gangs, ended up on the streets, nearly died from a gang’s attack dogs, and then the cops dropped me at Bangtan’s doorsteps. Namjoon-hyung, uh Dr. Kim that is, he’s really good friends with Jin-hyung across the street and Soobinnie-hyung works for Jin-hyung and had room in the apartment for me and it’s been a few years now and I’m really lucky I ended up at Bangtan,” said Beomgyu nodding. Jeongin reached for a sucker on the counter and popped it into his mouth.

“That sounds awful,” said Dino eyes widening. “Maybe the tests weren’t that bad.”

“They were going to kill you, hyung. Can I call you hyung? I’m calling you hyung,” said Jeongin around his sucker. “They were going to kill you for no reason. That’s bad enough. Just because yours doesn’t sound as bad doesn’t mean it’s not bad. Trauma isn’t a competition. If it was Felix-hyung would have all of us beat easy.”

“What about you then? You said Seungmin-ssi is your first owner but implied something happened,” said Dino. “You’re a Kim and a Bang? How does that work?”

“Seungmin-hyung’s family was rich. His mom was rich actually. His parents were divorced, his dad was an awful person and actually wasn’t allowed anywhere on his mom’s property and wasn’t allowed near me. Because Fennec Fox hybrids are expensive as fuck, hyung, and Seungmin’s mom has some kind of superiority complex.”

“Exotic hybrids are trophies to show off your wealth. Those and luxury cats and lap dogs,” said Beomgyu nodding.

“Exactly,” said Jeongin nodding. “But hyung and I pretty much grew up together because they bought me from my breeder the minute I was old enough so Seungmin-hyung’s always said I was his little brother. His mom didn’t care. There was an incident with his dad kidnapping me and giving me to the Black Rose gang to pay a debt I know nothing about.” Dino shuddered. He knew about the Black Rose, they were some of the worst in hybrid abduction and trafficking. They were known for their popular whore houses in every city. They were the horror stories older hybrids whispered down to younger hybrids to warn them. But he also knew the police had been cracking down on them recently.

“I ended up in one of their houses and the cops busted it and I ran,” said Jeongin, “Jisung-hyung found me in a blizzard and took me home and they spent several months helping me find Seungmin-hyung. Well, we attempted to go home, Seungmin-hyung’s mom, didn’t want a broken hybrid anywhere near her picture perfect family and Seungmin-hyung got himself kicked out. Chan-hyung gave us his study and it’s our room now and Seungmin-hyung’s one of the kids he adopted with the rest of us. So that’s how I’m a Kim and a Bang.”

“That’s wild,” muttered Dino, “are you okay? I would not be that okay if I had ended up with the Black Rose.” Jeongin tugged his sucker out of his mouth and waved it around slightly as he talked.

“Yes and no,” he said, “in this moment I’m okay. In life in general probably not so much. But I’m way better than I was. And everyone copes different and heals different and just because it looks like I’m alright doesn’t really mean I am. And Dr. Park helps with that.”

“Does Dr. Park work here?” asked Dino.

“No. Dr. Park’s a head doctor,” said Jeongin shaking his head. “A therapist.”

“Oh,” said Dino, “I thought those were bad.”

“And people think we’re stupid animals,” said Beomgyu rolling his eyes. “But sure those same people are the best judge on science and medicine.” Which again made a lot of sense. Dino’s head was starting to hurt.

Jeonghan felt a little overwhelmed. His conversation with Dr. Kim had been interesting and Dr. Kim had supplied him with studies on hybrid development when Jeonghan had hesitantly asked. He hadn’t been expecting to get the job here either though for not being hybrid equalist enough rather than being too hybrid equalist when he hadn’t even realized he counted as someone who was pro hybrid rights until this morning. He had been shocked when Dr. Kim pulled out the paperwork for him to sign everything.

“You’re hiring me?” asked Jeonghan.

“Well, to be frank we desperately need help,” said Dr. Kim nodding. “And you are the only doctor so far that has applied for a job here that didn’t immediately leave when learning that not only are we no kill but Beomgyu is our regular secretary. We’ve had similar luck with nurses and truly need another. The demand has increased recently partly because of the Black Rose case and partly because of the Seventh Sense case. I’m sure you heard about that?” Jeonghan nodded. He had, both on the news and from Jihoon and Junhui.

“Well being involved has brought a lot of business and we’re having difficulties reaching the demand,” said Dr. Kim, “and honestly it would be great to be able to expand and have a doctor that could make house calls. A lot of people either can’t or won’t bring their hybrids to a clinic and there really isn’t anyone that makes house calls out there right now.” Which was a good point, people may be more likely to get their hybrid medical help if they don’t have to go out of their way to do it. Dr. Kim handed Jeonghan all the paperwork and walked him through where to sign everything. Jeonghan took a minute to read over everything before signing where he needed to.

“We open at six tomorrow if you can be here by at least 8 to officially meet all the staff and get a run through of a few appointments to see how we normally do things here, that would be good,” said Dr. Kim putting the papers into one of his files to keep track of. “Do you have any further questions for me?”

“Oh, yes, actually,” said Jeonghan, “my hybrid will need to come with me tomorrow. He doesn’t like being alone and I’ll need time to find somewhere for him to be while I work that will have people he’s comfortable with.”

“That’s fine,” said Dr. Kim nodding. “He’s welcome whenever. Taehyung and Jimin are in and out of here all the time as is Yoongi-hyung despite officially working down the street at the dance studio now. And the café across the street is always a safe place as well. Jin-hyung’s employees are all friendly and welcoming and will watch out for him if he would rather not spend his days in a medical office. Other places that would be happy to have him hanging around include Hope On the Street, Got Books, on the next street over there’s also On Track, Falling Flowers, Highway to Heaven, and the ice cream shop. You’ll find there are quite a few local shop owners in this area that make sure their shops are as welcoming and safe as possible. And he’s always welcome in the break room or behind the desk with Beomgyu and Mingi.” Jeonghan wasn’t sure how he felt about Dino being on his own in any of the other stores in the area, but he wasn’t going to say so to Dr. Kim.

“Okay, thank you,” said Jeonghan nodding. “I’ll bring him with me tomorrow and we’ll figure out what to do from there.” Dr. Kim nodded.

“Do you mind if I ask what kind of hybrid he is? And how old he is? Is he going to be coming here? Do you treat your own hybrid or take him to see someone else? Taeil always has his three have appointments under me unless Renjun-ah wants him specifically instead,” said Dr. Kim perking up. “You’ll see Taeil’s three around a lot. Jeno and Jaemin are almost always together and if they’re not they’re with either Felix or Jisung and Renjun’s almost always with one of them. Mingi’s hybrid Jongho is around a lot too and normally hangs out with Jisung-ah or Jungkookie across the street.”

“Ah, um. Dino-yah is an Acmon Blue Butterfly,” said Jeonghan trying to keep up with Dr. Kim’s questions. “He was born in 99 so he’s a little old for a butterfly hybrid but he’s perfectly healthy so I think he’ll age normally for hybrids rather than a butterfly hybrid. We haven’t had to see the doctor yet but I’d rather treat him myself. There’s a lot of hybrids around here?”

“Yes, very many,” said Dr. Kim nodding and looking intrigued. “I can’t say I’ve ever treated a non-mammal hybrid personally. I imagine it’s not often that you have had to either. Butterfly hybrids do die pretty young typically, don’t they? Their bone structure is fragile when they’re children, like bird hybrids, but bird hybrids strengthen by the time they’re old enough to be running around. Really if people took better care of hybrids and actually weren’t assholes butterfly hybrids would probably live much longer. How did you come by a butterfly hybrid?” Jeonghan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“His breeder brought him in to be put down. He’s Hemophilic but only very mildly and I couldn’t do it,” said Jeonghan, “he’s very smart and sweet and I don’t understand his instincts at all or how to make him as comfortable as I can and I can’t find information anywhere because no one knows anything about butterfly hybrids because they’re so rare. His bone structure isn’t nearly as delicate as most adult butterfly hybrids are either or as have been studied in the past. But I’m pretty sure that’s because his breeder was an experimental breeder, trying to figure out the flaws in the DNA strain so that butterfly hybrids weren’t as delicate and so they had wings. Well, Dino-yah doesn’t have wings but his bones are strong and by the time they realized the he wasn’t going to out grow the Hemophilia he was too old for any shelter to take even without the Hemophilia. Which brought them to me about a month ago and is also when I quit the hospital.”

“That’s a hell of a story,” said Namjoon nodding. “You’ve done all the official registration and everything for exotic hybrids? It’s more involved than any other kind, to make it nearly impossible to smuggle them.”

“Yes, it was a process,” said Jeonghan nodding. “Do you get many exotic hybrids here?”

“Ah, more than you would think,” said Namjoon thoughtfully. “BamBam lives down the street with Jackson and we see Yugyeom-ah when he’s sick though that’s not often at all. A handful of idols and socalites come here because other idols have said they bring their hybrids to us, but not many exotic hybrids. There’s Jongho-ah too, though technically he’s not an exotic hybrid, but his breed is a wild rabbit and not a domestic rabbit which if he wasn’t a rabbit would classify him as exotic. And then there’s Jeongin too. We’ve seen the Bangs almost since we opened the place. A little under a year after we opened Jackson woke us up in the middle of the night because BamBam’s friend was panicking because his hybrid collapsed in the middle of the night. There aren’t 24hr emergency services for hybrids which is a shame and a problem, and we can’t be a 24hr emergency service, but we can do our best to be open when people need us.”

“What happened? Was he hurt?” asked Jeonghan.

“Jisung is hypoglycemic,” said Namjoon shaking his head. “He hasn’t had an episode in a few years though because we’ve found medicine that helps regulate it for him and they’re good about making sure he eats enough.” A hypoglycemic hybrid that didn’t get put down? Whose owner didn’t want him put down? That was surprising. Though if the owner was young and had grown up with his hybrid that would make sense, he was probably some kind of dog.

“Have you written anything about treating hypoglycemia in hybrids?” asked Jeonghan curious.

“Not at the moment because I would like to have more than one instance of it before I attempt a paper on it,” said Namjoon shaking his head. “Though Jisung did help with my paper on nutrients and diet in bunny hybrids.” Jeonghan’s head was spinning at that. A bunny hybrid with hypoglycemia and his owner didn’t put him down. Wild. Jeonghan might really like working here. He was going to owe Junhui dinner.

“How did you find us by the way?” asked Namjoon. “I don’t think I asked earlier.”

“Ah. An old friend of mine is part of an idol duo now,” said Jeonghan nodding. “His partner, Junhui is friends with a lot of international idols including BamBam-ssi. He suggested I try applying here.”

“Oh, do they have a hybrid?” asked Namjoon. “It’s odd they would suggest us if they don’t see us.”

“Mingyu is a Leer’s McCaw, they actually had to find someone who specialized in bird hybrids earlier this year,” said Jeonghan shaking his head. “They’ve only had him for about a year anyway. I actually would like for him to meet Dino-yah soon, he might be able to help with the flight instincts thing because I imagine he also has the instincts but doesn’t have wings.”

“I could see that being an issue,” said Namjoon nodding.

“He wanted a hammock to sleep in,” said Jeonghan, “we found a cocoon swing seat and I couldn’t get him anything else after that because he didn’t seem nearly as interested and it was killing me that he was sad. I keep finding him napping on the top of the bookcase too. I’m going to have to buy pillows to put up there and maybe some kind of a fence so he doesn’t roll off it and die. He’s giving me gray hairs and he shouldn’t be because he’s not any kind of trouble at all. Just quiet and curious. I’m not sure why everyone complains about how hard it is to handle exotic hybrids, honestly I’m worried since he’s not put up any kind of a fuss over anything.”

“More often than not people that complain about their hybrids being a pain or difficult are abusive and cruel,” said Namjoon, “very very rarely are you going too find a hybrid who actually is difficult instead of a person who’s just trying to survive without too much pain. Taehyung-ah’s first owner called him difficult and a pain and I’ve never had any problem with him actually causing problems. He was the model hybrid when he first came home with me. And he’s a little shit now but what younger brother isn’t? And he wouldn’t ever actually do anything that would cause harm to any of us. His first owner claimed he was difficult because he was easily distracted, didn’t want to be around him because he didn’t like being hit, and because he had nightmares. Don’t ever believe it when someone tells you a hybrid is difficult. They’re either abusive or haven’t put in the work to figure out why the hybrid is reacting like that. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, it’s a fear reaction not any kind of malice. Does Dino-ssi have any obvious reactions to things? You mentioned he doesn’t like being alone.”

“Oh yes, we attempted it exactly once the first week when I needed to go get groceries. He had a panic attack, but it was also the first time he used the phone. My apartment came with a landline built in and I made sure he knew how to use it in case he needed me. He was pretty sure he was dying. We haven’t tried that since. He did stay with my elderly neighbor for a bit though once and did just fine. He just doesn’t like being alone at all. Other than that nothing obvious. He acts surprised sometimes when I respond to things happening or he squeezes his eyes shut like he’s bracing himself, but nothing very big.” said Jeonghan shaking his head. Namjoon nodded.

“I imagine your apartment is much different than wherever he grew up if he was part of a test group working on butterfly hybrid DNA so there’s probably not much that would trigger him daily. Have you thought about a therapist?”

“A therapist?” asked Jeonghan.

“Yes, for Dino-ssi,” said Namjoon. “Hybrids experience high levels of trauma and it would be good for him to meet one at least once. Taehyung-ah doesn’t go very regularly at all anymore and I know Yoongi-hyung doesn’t either. Jimin-ah still goes once a month just to check in and I know Taeil’s three and Jongho and Beomgyu all go frequently still. It would be good to at least consider it. Dr. Park’s office will give you a discount since you work here now. They get a discount here in return. Dr. Park is who my two see and I’m pretty sure Taeil’s three do too. Jongho I’m not sure but I know it’s in the same office and Beomgyu sees Dr. Nam who’s in the same office as well.”

“I’ll look into it,” said Jeonghan wondering what that implied about the studies of emotional and mental function in hybrids. A month ago Jeonghan might have thought Namjoon was out of his mind or at least disillusioned with his own hybrids, but Dino was smart and though he hadn’t displayed much of an emotional range he had already displayed more than was technically expected of hybrids. If Dr. Kim was right, it would make sense if Dino just wasn’t obvious about his emotions or even felt mostly numb when he shouldn’t. Either way if Dino didn’t want the doctor Jeonghan wasn’t going to do it. And it would depend on expenses as well. Most of his savings had been used up in the past month keeping them fed and sheltered, anything more was going to have to wait until after he had worked for a bit.

“Joon, your appointment is here when you’re ready,” said one of the employees knocking on the door before opening it. Namjoon stood up quickly and nodded.

“I’ll be right there, hyung,” he said, “this is Jeonghan, he’ll be starting tomorrow.”

“Oh good,” said the man nodding. “We need more help. Find me another nurse, Namjoon. I’m Mark Tuan, welcome to Bangtan I guess. Hurry, Namjoon, you don’t have another break until one.” Namjoon swore but nodded and followed Mark out the door, ushering Jeonghan with him.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Jeonghan, just head back the way you came,” said Namjoon gesturing down the hallway.

“Yes, of course see you tomorrow,” said Jeonghan nodding. The other two hurried off to one of the rooms and Jeonghan started back to the entrance, having to dodge out of the way of a younger man leading a woman and a very young hybrid to one of the rooms. There were more people working here than he had thought, how was this still not enough. Judging by the age, Jeonghan would guess that he had been Beomgyu’s Yeonjun-hyung who he had said was interning here. Which meant he was still in medical school. When Jeonghan stepped back into the lobby it was much fuller and Beomgyu and Mingi were both running the computers and registers to get everyone checked in and out quickly.

“Oh he’s back,” said Jeongin from where he was sitting next to Dino in one of the chairs. “How’d it go? Do we get to keep Dino-hyung?”

“You don’t get to keep anyone, Innie, you don’t work here,” pointed out Mingi. Jeongin stuck his tongue out at him.

“You say that like we didn’t get to keep you and Jongho-hyung,” said Jeongin, “you know full well that everyone at Bangtan is part of the group.”

“You look happy, hyung,” said Dino looking Jeonghan up and down as he carefully freed himself of both the chair and Jeongin’s limbs.

“Did it go well?” he asked.

“Yes it did. I start in the morning,” said Jeonghan nodding. “Ready to go find breakfast?” Dino nodded quickly and laced his fingers through Jeonghan’s when Jeonghan offered him his hand.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you,” said Dino to the two receptionists and Jeongin.

“Of course, we’ll see you tomorrow too, hyung, right, Jeonghan-ssi?” asked Beomgyu nodding.

“Yes, we’ll both be back in the morning,” said Jeonghan nodding.

“Nice, I’ll bring Jisung-hyung by and you can meet him, Dino-hyung. Oh! You can go to the bookstore with us!” said Jeongin excitedly.

“Oh, maybe?” said Dino hesitantly nodding. “See you tomorrow.” The two of them stepped outside.

“Okay, do you want to try the place across the street or somewhere on the way home?” asked Jeonghan.

“Beomgyu-ah, said that the place across the street was really really good,” said Dino looking up at him, “and there’s coffee there too.”

“Perfect, Jin’s it is,” said Jeonghan nodding and leading the way across the street. The street itself wasn’t very busy though there were plenty of people walking or on bikes going by, the stores all looked lively and cheerful and Jeonghan wondered briefly how it could be this different from everywhere else he had ever worked in location itself.

“Am I allowed to go with Jeongin to the bookstore tomorrow when he asks?” asked Dino hesitantly as Jeonghan pulled the door open.

“I’d rather meet Jisung-ssi first, but as long as you feel safe with both of them and don’t leave the street sure,” said Jeonghan nodding. “Dr. Kim said that Got Books was hybrid friendly so it’s probably fine.” Dino nodded and turned to step into the line with Jeonghan and stopped short, eyes widening at the counter. There was one human working and two hybrids, the dog hybrid was at the register taking orders but the real shock was the bunny hybrid making drinks and clearly helping the human make the drinks the right way, as if he was training the human on the job. Jeonghan wondered if all the places Dr. Kim had mentioned as hybrid friendly meant that there were hybrids that worked there doing jobs that normally only humans did. While it wasn’t unusual for a hybrid to be a secretary they were always dog hybrids that had been specifically trained and usually only certain breeds, which meant Beomgyu working for Bangtan had been shocking. While the dog behind the counter taking orders was certainly odd it wasn’t nearly as shocking as the bunny actually making the drinks. Jeonghan carefully led Dino who was still visibly surprised into line.

“Can I do something like that, hyung?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know. Probably?” said Jeonghan nodding, “though you’re kind of accident prone, Dino-yah, so probably best to stay clear of careers where you might dump burning hot milk all over yourself.” Dino laughed at that and nodded.

“Maybe I can help at Bangtan then? Beomgyu-ah helps out,” said Dino nodding.

“Maybe,” agreed Jeonghan, “I think we give it a few more months and see how the medicine does and then start thinking about stuff like that if you want to.” Dino nodded in agreement at this.

“Ah that reminds me, Dr. Kim said something about a therapist, is that something you’d be interested in trying?” asked Jeonghan and then cringed slightly wondering if he maybe should have explained better.

“Jeongin-ah and Beomgyu-ah said that they both see a therapist regularly,” said Dino nodding. “It might be good to try, but maybe later? You’ve spent a lot of money on me already, hyung.” Jeonghan nodded.

“It would have to be a little later on, I need to save up some money again, we went through most of my savings from my old job, but once I’m working regularly it won’t be a problem. I just thought it might be something you would want time to think about anyway,” said Jeonghan nodding.

“Okay, hyung,” agreed Dino, “I’ll think about it and we can talk about it later.” Jeonghan nodded.

“Sounds good,” he agreed, “what do you want for breakfast?” Dino told him and Jeonghan ordered their food and drinks from the dog hybrid who rang them up.

“Taeyoungie, go tell Soobin we need more muffins,” said the bunny hybrid making the drinks glancing at the boy beside him who nodded quickly and hurried over to the door to stick his head inside the kitchen.

“Soobin-hyung! We need more muffins!” Dino couldn’t help the giggle at the boy’s energy and then smiled wider seeing the sign at the counter warning customers against employee harassment in bright colorful lettering. Jeonghan too saw the sign and felt a sense of relief. If the rest of the places Dr. Kim had mentioned were like this, Dino might make some friends. For the first time in almost a month Jeonghan felt like he could take a full breath again. He’d gotten his feet back under him and he and Dino would both be alright now. Dino tugged on his hand lightly and asked if he could go talk to the bunny making drinks because he wanted to know about his ears and Jeonghan nodded. He watched as the younger hurried over to the counter as he took their food to their table, Dino’s entire face lit up as the other hybrid talked to him. Taeyoung and who was apparently Soobin came back out to the front carrying muffins and Taeyoung enthusiastically told Dino he loved his hair. Maybe there were good people after all and maybe working for Bangtan would mean that Jeonghan would actually get to help hybrids like he had always planned to.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been almost completely done since the beginning of october but i couldn't decide if i wanted to have jeonghan join bangtan or if i wanted him to join seungcheol and joshua at the flower shop and then i read it again this week and decided how i wanted the ending to go so here we are 
> 
> is this edited? if you still have hope that i have posted something edited you are going to be sorely disappointed 
> 
> Animals for Hybrids because i put so much work into this you have no idea how long i spend scrolling through kinds of animals and information on them to pick the hybrid dna for these fics....almost as much time as i spend googling how to spell names because i can't spell to save my life  
> Dino - Acmun Blue Butterfly (the original plan was puppy and somehow we ended up with butterfly...don't ask questions i don't have answers but here we are)  
> Beomgyu - Bengal Cat  
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Jeongin - Fennec Fox  
> Jungkook - English Lop Bunny  
> Hyeongjun - Cavalier Spaniel Dog (he's the other hybrid working at Jin's at the end i don't think i put a name in the fic itself) 
> 
> did i add yet another group to this fic? yes. do i have other groups to finish writing fics for this series for also yes but i still added more....anyway Taeyoung and Hyeongjun of Cravity now work at Bangtan along with Golden Child's Jaehyun, i don't really have a plan for their backstories but i do have plans for them interacting with other people which was the whole point of adding them....actually Golden Child's point was that Cravity was because i like what i've listened to of their stuff and needed more people at Jin's 
> 
> i've got several ideas for more fics in this series but i'm very busy with school and very tired and there's also an entire stray kids pirate series that likes to commandeer my attention span which is already quite short but this is to say there will be more as ideas get written down XD 
> 
> i'm working on a TXT focus one and have more ideas for seventeen, bts, and might actually write a got7 focused one which had never been the original plan but i do have an idea for it so one of those groups will be next whichever gets finished first so probably txt 
> 
> i should get some sleep. i'm not going to but i should 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! love you all! ♡♡♡


End file.
